


Storm in Lover

by Vocachuuu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: EliUmi - Freeform, F/F, FOR NOW its a oneshot, RinPana (Mentioned), anyways this may have a part 2 idk, i was writing this at 5am gimme a break, warning; Umi is super ooc probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocachuuu/pseuds/Vocachuuu
Summary: Umi was probably the most dense person in the entire world when it came to emotions - even her own. But that was okay, and Eli was willing to work things out no matter what was thrown at her.





	Storm in Lover

**Author's Note:**

> aah i got EliUmi Feels™ at 3am and,,,yep. also i have no clue how to write Umi, im working on it though okay-
> 
> not beta'd, i apologize for any mistakes!

It was cold.

 

Not horribly cold, no. Though, for it being in the middle of summer time, it was relatively cold. Just enough to drive Umi to wear a light sweater around the house, and consider starting up the ignored fireplace. 

 

Amber eyes gazed laboriously towards the muted television, skimming the words as they moved across the screen. Warnings of harsh rain, instructing people to stay inside for a few hours, all of that nonsense. She didn’t care about that, though. Umi just wanted to see what planes were canceled. She leaned against the wall, practically glaring at the distant screen.

 

The plane had been canceled. Of course it had been, with the vicious rain pounding against anything that dared to come in it’s path, and the dark, looming  clouds that lingered over what looked like most of Tokyo. 

 

Still, Umi felt she had the right to be upset about it, and at least pretended she wasn’t expecting such a predictable outcome. Finally bringing herself to shut the television off, she turned her attention to the window beside her. The high schooler looked up towards the sky, almost desperately, looking for any sign of sunlight. She didn’t expect the storm to vanish magically - no, she just yearned for the tiny bit of comfort that the sunny skies gave her. 

 

_ “Ah - well, whenever you feel alone, try looking up towards the sun. Know that I’ll be looking at that same sun, too.” _

 

Umi grumbled something incoherent, something not even she could decode. It was just a disgruntled mess of words, no clear message behind them. She couldn’t even be angry for more than a few seconds before her phone buzzed. Caught off guard, Umi yelped - though, no one else was there to see, therefore it totally didn’t happen - and lifted her head in the direction of her cell. She allowed it to buzz against the wooden table, though after two rings she was irritated enough by the noise and went to answer it. A quick glimpse at the caller ID was all she needed before she clicked answer and lifted the cell to her ear.

 

“Eli-”

 

“Ah, Umi!” The voice of the girl sounded relieved, although it was hard to tell over the low quality phone mic. “I was worried there for a second. Are you doing alright?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Umi nodded, though felt internally embarrassed about it moments later. Eli couldn’t even see her, it was a phone call. “The rain isn’t as bad as the weather channel makes it out to be.”

 

“That’s comforting. People in the airport were whispering about tornados and tsunamis, it got me all worried about you. And the others, or course.”

 

“Mh,” was all Umi replied with, cradling the cell close to her face as she gazed out the window. The clouds showed no signs of breaking up. “The weather still really is depressing, though.” Umi was almost tempted to go to Honoka’s home, to lighten her mood a bit, but merely getting out of her own house would probably be dangerous.

 

“Yeah..,” Eli agreed. She sat at a bench nearby the airport, looking up towards the sky. The sky in Russia was just cloudy, the sun peeking out between the white fluffs. “I’m sorry that my flight was canceled.”

 

“It’s not your fault, Eli-chan,” Umi assured her, still watching those persistent clouds hover over the city. There was silence on both sides for a few seconds, Umi trying to keep her eyes from drooping and Eli picking at the fabric of her purse. 

 

“I’ll be back soon, alright?”

 

The younger stayed quiet, not knowing what to say, but she did smile a bit to herself. 

 

“How have the others been? I’ve only really been in contact with you, Nozomi, Nico, and Maki.”

 

“Nothing has changed too much. Oh, but Rin and Hanayo have started dating, if you haven’t heard.”

 

“Ah! Dating, eh?” Eli chuckled warmly, and suddenly Umi felt unbearably hot. It was like the cold air had suddenly vanished, that suddenly the regular summer air had returned and that Eli hadn’t ever gone to Russia to study abroad. 

 

Yet that proved to be false, for it was still raining and Eli was still so painfully far away.

 

“I’m not surprised,” Eli continued, switching the phone to her other ear. “They seem to compliment each other well.”

 

“Mh, yeah… They do.”

 

More silence. It wasn’t unusual - Umi never had too much to talk about, and Eli was sure the other female didn’t care about her studies.

 

“Umi. We really need to talk about-”

 

“Eli, we can talk more when you get here.”

 

“Umi-cha-”

 

“Eli, I promise. I’d prefer to talk face to face with you. Please.” Umi could hear the blonde give a quiet sigh.

 

“Fine, but no backing out after I get back to Japan.” A small pause. Eli pursed her lips, looking out towards the distant buildings of Moscow. “Umi-chan, you know that me leaving to go to Russia doesn’t put _ us _ on hiatus, right?”

 

“Us,” Umi repeats to herself, quiet, but loud enough for Eli to make out. “What even is ‘us’, Eli?”

 

“Umi-chan, we both know that there was  _ something _ -”

 

“ _ Something _ isn’t specific enough, Eli.” Umi’s eyes never leave the dark clouds.

 

“Umi-chan... “

 

“It’s early in Moscow right now, right? Go sleep a bit more. I’ll go online and check for the next flight you can get on.” 

 

Eli smiled at the kind gesture, grabbing her purse and standing up. “Fine, but just because I have nothing else to do today.” 

 

“Good!” Umi’s demeanor made a total 180, and she gave a warm smile to the whole zero people in her home. She liked to think that Eli knew she was smiling anyways - it made it less embarrassing. “Goodbye Eli. Stay safe. Don’t listen to any strange people on the streets!” She didn’t know what Russia was like, or what the people were like, but she went and assumed it was dangerous and that she should worry anyways. Eli laughed a beautiful butterfly-like laugh, one that fluttered and left as quickly as it came. “E-Eli! Don’t laugh at me when I’m being serious!”

 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine. I appreciate the concern, though. I know you wouldn’t want anyone touching what’s yours, Umi-chan.” Eli’s tone of voice could have killed Umi if possible, sending her weak heart out of her chest and leaving her unable to form a sentence. 

 

“Eli! Aren’t you…i-in public, or- or something?!”

 

“I’m sure they don’t speak Japanese, it isn’t a problem!” The older beamed, starting home. She could still hear Umi sputtering, struggling to gather the correct words.

 

Umi denied there being whatever unnamed feelings there were that lingered between the two girls. The both of them still knew inside what they meant, though, and that they were certainly mutual. Umi wanted to wait until the right moment to name those feelings, though - perhaps on a warm summer day, amber eyes gazing back into seemingly endless pools of the summer sky, the sun a warm blanket covering them. 

  
Umi was probably the most dense person in the entire world when it came to emotions - even her own. But that was okay, and Eli was willing to work things out no matter what was thrown at her.

**Author's Note:**

> should i continue this?? lemme know in the comments or something! thanks for reading!


End file.
